Illness Illusion
by yellow muffy
Summary: La vida siempre nos tiene destinado algo aunque no sea lo que deseamos o si quiera hubiésemos imaginado.


**Notas del fanfic: **

Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, si fuera así le eliminaría un par de traumas a Sasuke y omitiría la matazón de muchos personajes. Este es un AU totalmente yaoi, cursi y lo que se me ocurra, si no les gusta lean otra cosa.

Fasa: exacto para eso hay muchos más fics.

¿Parejas? Pues… lo averiguarán leyendo Buajajajaja…

**Notas del capítulo:**

n_n Un nuevo fic a la lista por actualizar

Fasa: y te quejas de que no tienes tiempo ¬¬#

Si… -_-U

Fasa:¬¬

Espero que les agrade el capitulo porque me costó mucho tiempo poder tenerlo aquí para ustedes y como siempre me disculpo por el título (soy pésima en esas cosas) jejeje.

Minna Daisuki!

Capítulo 1. "Hogar"

El moreno caminaba con cuidado por la sala. Toda la casa estaba oscura y expedía un fuerte olor a alcohol, fruto de las múltiples botellas esparcidas por el suelo.

En el sofá yacía un hombre que dormitaba ruidosamente con una botella de vino colgando peligrosamente a su costado. El menor miró con desdén a aquel que reconocía como su padre y tomó el celular que estaba sobre la mesa al lado del sofá. No pensaba seguir aguantando más las borracheras de su progenitor y mucho menos ahora que su hermanito regresaba a casa. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar dónde quedarse mientras resolvía todo.

Después de pensar un rato marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente y esperó…

- ¿Bueno, hum? –le contestó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Hola Deidara –saludó Itachi estando completamente seguro de que se trataba de su amigo rubio- Habla Itachi.

- Hola Itachi, hum –correspondió el saludo feliz- ¿Qué ocurre, hum?

- Veras… -se detuvo un momento para pensar una manera de pedírselo- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

Aún con el teléfono en mano, comenzó a subir hacia la habitación de su hermano pequeño, aún tenía muchas cosas que arreglar antes de macharse.

- Claro que sí, ¿Qué necesitas, hum? –respondió un tanto preocupado, itachi no era de esas personas que van por el mundo pidiendo favores.

- Pues ¿Podríamos quedarnos un tiempo Sasuke y yo en tu departamento?

-Oh…-escuchó como la voz del rubio perdía un poco de entusiasmo- Claro que pueden , pero… existe un muy pequeñito problema.

Itachi soltó un suspiro teniendo en mente la respuesta y aún así decidió preguntar.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

- E-es que, ya sabes, Saso-danna acaba de mudarse conmigo y pues… no creo que se sientan cómodos estando nosotros… ya saben, hum.

La voz de Deidara sonaba algo nerviosa y el moreno podía imaginarse a la perfección el sonrojo que debería estar coloreando su rostro. Hacía ya varios meses que Deidara había empezado a salir con Sasori, ambos sus amigos desde la escuela, el último siendo un pelirrojo de actitud indiferente y una extraña obsesión con las marionetas, parecía totalmente contrastante con el explosivo rubio.

Para sorpresa de todos, ambas personalidades parecían complementarse a la perfección. Tanto que ahora ya tenían más de un año de relación y, al parecer, iba para mucho más.

Itachi maldijo por lo bajo, Deidara era su primera opción, además de la más confiable, y ahora sabía que Sasori tampoco estaría disponible, y que decir del resto de sus amigos, que quedaban descartados por el hecho de ser una bola de lunáticos rediciendo aún más su lista de probabilidades. Quedarse con ellos definitivamente ya no era una alternativa viable, lo más seguro era que el par de tortolos se la fuera pasar compartiendo "cariñitos" como si de una pareja de recién casados se tratase y el moreno prefería evitarse futuras situaciones incómodas.

-lo siendo Itachi –le decía Deidara apesadumbrado.

Itachi revolvió la ropa de Sasuke y la obligó a entrar en una maleta.

- No, ya no importa Dei –respondió- no te preocupes.

Ahora tenía que seguir pensando y terminaría en un hotel con su hermano.

- ¿Por qué no se lo pide a alguno de tus familiares? –tanteó Deidara la posibilidad.

Itachi ni siquiera lo pensó un poco.

- Sabes que el único familiar dentro de la cuidad que tengo es el loco de mi tío –le recordó con reproche- y no creo que ir con él sea una buena idea a menos que tu mente esté dañada.

- Vamos Itachi, hum. No seas necio, sé que tu tío es un poco "diferente" pero no deja de ser tu familia, hum –le sermoneó el rubio.

- Mira quien lo dice, el que se fue de casa en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad –le recordó Itachi.

- Hum…

-Está bien Dei, creo que lo pensaré –acepto el moreno resignándose.

- Sabes que Danna y yo siempre te recibiremos si lo deseas, hum –le reconfortó Deidara.

Itachi terminó de doblar la última de las prendas de su hermano y la colocó en su debida maleta. Al fin había terminado.

- Lo sé, gracias –dijo el moreno- Adiós, saluda a Sasori de mi parte.

- Claro, hasta luego, hum.

Colgaron.

Itachi observó un momento el teléfono y suspiró, momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas se dijo así mismo y marcó otro número.

._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._.

No muy lejos en la misma ciudad en una de las viviendas de una residencia. La canción de cumpleaños era entonada por un grupo de jóvenes que se habían reunido en casa de su amigo para darle una sorpresa esa mañana. Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí el padre del cumpleañero los observaba desando estar en otro lugar. Los jóvenes y su euforia adolescente, se decía a sí mismo dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y poco a poco cada uno de los adolescentes se fue retirando a sus casas con la excusa de tener algo que hacer por la tarde, aunque el verdadero motivo era dejar un tiempo para que el festejado lo pasara sólo con su familia. Pronto la casa quedó vacía de cualquier invitado con la excepción del adorable novio de su hijo, que había decidido quedarse para ayudarles con la limpieza del desastre.

- Minato-san –le llamó una suave voz a su lado mientras él se encargaba de preparar la comida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo llamaba, el novio de su hijo: llevaba su cabello largo por debajo de los hombros, piel blanca y ojos color chocolate, sus facciones eran tan suaves y delicadas que era difícil creer que se tratase de un hombre. De hecho él lo había tenido una pequeña confusión por semanas desde la primera vez que le presentaron al castaño. Tratándolo como una mujer hasta que su hijo se hizo cargo de recordarle que era un chico.

- ¿Qué ocurre Haku?

- Quería saber si necesitaba ayuda –habló el menor con su siempre suave y armoniosa voz.

- No te preocupes –contestó Minato sonriente- ve y pasa un rato con Naruto, todo está perfecto por aquí.

Haku amplió su sonrisa y con una reverencia salió de la cocina. Minato suspiró, Haku siempre se mostraba amable y respetuoso con todos, cosa realmente contraria a lo que sucedía con su hijo. Realmente no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado a estar juntos pero mientras su pequeño Naruto estuviese feliz todo estaba bien para él.

- Estos jóvenes y sus amores- susurró- ojalá tuviese un par de años menos.

Soltó una carcajada, tampoco era tan viejo como para decir ese tipo de cosas, y continuó con su tarea. Entonces notó el sonido de su celular en su bolsillo. Lo tomó y revisó el número.

- Hay no…-dijo por lo bajo.

Bajó el fuego y corrió por un abrigo. Al parecer su maestro se había metido en problemas de nuevo.

- ¡Naruto! –tocó la puerta del cuarto del menor y pasó.

Dentro, Naruto y Haku se encontraban sentados al pie de la cama del rubio, cada uno con un control, jugando videojuegos; y un pequeño zorro, la mascota de su hijo, se hallaba a su lado hecho un ovillo dormitando tranquilamente.

- Chicos, tengo que salir un momento –avisó Minato.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Oto-san? –el rubio menor volvió su mirada hacia Minato después de poner en pausa el juego.

- El viejo Jiraiya tiene problemas.

- ¿De nuevo? –Naruto enarcó una de sus cejas y Haku soltó una leve risita- ¿Ahora que habrá hecho ese viejo pervertido?

- No tengo idea – Habló el mayor con cansancio- pero tengo que ir a averiguarlo. Dejé la comida preparándose, por favor recuerden apagarla en una hora.

- Claro Oto-san –aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa- Déjalo todo en nuestras manos-ttebayo.

- Está bien, entonces no tardo.

-Que le vaya bien Minato-san –le deseó cordialmente el moreno con una linda sonrisa.

- ¡Saluda al viejo pervertido de mi parte!

Fue lo último que escuchó Minato antes de salir dejando al par de adolescentes solos en la casa. Naruto sonrió feliz al ver a su Haku acariciando el lomo del zorrito dormido. Se acercó a él y recargó su rubia cabeza en el hombro del otro.

- Harás que me sienta celoso de Kyubi si no dejas de consentirlo más que mí –Bromeó.

- Sabes que a único que puedo amar es a ti –le recordó Haku.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si (n_n)

- ¿Entonces me amas? –Se acercó más al moreno provocando que se rozasen frente con frente. Haku volteó su mirada sonrojado.

- Con toda mi alma –respondió apenado.

Naruto tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos y lo obligó a que sus miradas se cruzaran. Amaba ver la expresión de Haku cuando se sonrojaba. Los minutos pasaron y sus miradas solo se separaron al momento de cerrarse cuando sus labios hicieron contacto.

- Te amo Haku –susurró el ojiazul sobre los carnosos labios del otro y lo siguió devorando a besos sin permitirle responder.

Las manos del castaño rodearon el cuello de Naruto y se posaron en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Mientras, el rubio lo atrajo de su cintura hacia sí mismo, acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos a sólo unos milímetros. Muy pronto ambos se encontraban tan concentrados uno en el otro que olvidaron por completo que abajo, en la cocina, hervía impaciente.

._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._._.

Desde la ventana de un hospital un joven de 16 años observaba las personas ir y venir en la parte de abajo por el camino hacia la entrada del edificio, ninguna era la que buscaba. Su hermano ya llevaba casi media hora de retraso y él se encontraba ansioso por salir de ese espantoso lugar. ¿Y si en realidad era que aún no podía volver a casa? ¿Y si Itachi se había olvidado por completo de él?

- ¡No…! –Interrumpió sus pensamientos frustrado por la idea, pataleando y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como si de esa manera ese pensamiento fuera a desaparecer- ¡No pienses en eso Sasuke! Vamos, vamos, Itachi llegará en cualquier momento por ti. ¡No pienses más en eso!

- ¿Pensar en qué? –Le llegó una voz despreocupada desde la puerta.

- ¡Aniki! –Soltó el menor feliz de verlo, aunque claro, siempre manteniendo la euforia a niveles que no lo hicieran ver como un niño, el orgullo nunca dejaba de ser una prioridad- ¡Al fin llegas, maldito irresponsable! –Le reprochó recordando su retraso- ¡Itachi Uchiha ¿Por qué demonios llegar tarde?

Sasuke frunció el seño y miró con suma molestia a su hermano mayor. Este por su parte sólo soltó una carcajada y se acercó a revolver el cabello de su hermanito.

- No te preocupes Sasu, yo nunca me olvidaría de mi lindo hermanito –dijo Itachi en tono burlón.

- Entonces, ¿Puedo irme ya? –continuó Sasuke.

- Por supuesto, sólo cámbiate y nos vamos -respondió el mayor- Y agradece tener un hermano tan grandioso como yo que siempre tiene todo resuelto.

Lo último lo dijo con un tono cargado de autosuficiencia al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba un cambio de ropa a su hermano. A pesar de los aires de grandeza de Itachi, Sasuke no podía estar más que feliz. Una sonrisa cruzaba de lado a lado su rostro mientras sus manos se apresuraban en la tarea de cambiarse la ropa.

- ¡Vamos Itachi! –Espetó- no te quedes ahí, ¡Ayúdame!

El aludido hizo lo que su hermanito le pidió teniendo el claro presentimiento de que si no lo hacía a Sasuke le daría un ataque de histeria. Bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que yacieran en el auto camino a casa.

- ¡Al fin! –Soltó Sasuke- ¿Oye aniki?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿De quién es el auto?

- De Kakuzu –Respondió en mayor sin apartar la vista del frente- así que no le hagas nada porque nos cobrará el auto como nuevo y con intereses.

- Tus amigos son muy raros –Observó Sasuke recordando a la que era la pandilla de su hermano desde hace años.

- Bueno, al menos tengo amigos Sasu –Le cortó tajante el de cabello largo.

- (¬¬) Lo que tu digas –aseguró con sarcasmo volviendo la vista a la ventana- Itachi, este no es el camino a casa –observó.

- No –fue lo que recibió como respuesta- por ahora tenemos un nuevo hogar.

Un par de calles más de camino y el auto se detuvo. Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento. El lugar era enorme con el aire de una casa antigua. Ambos hermanos lo reconocieron de inmediato evocando en ellos sus más vergonzosos recuerdos infantiles.

- Debes estar bromeando Itachi –susurró el menor.

- No –Itachi bajó del auto y avanzó hacia la entrada, deteniéndose a medio camino al ver que Sasuke no lo seguía. Volteó a ver al menor- ¿Qué, piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? ¿O quieres que te cargue?

Este le devolvió la mirada molesto y fue hacia donde su hermano con aura apesadumbrada sabiendo de antemano lo que les esperaba a ambos. Itachi tocó el timbre y esperaron.

- No será tan malo, ya lo verás –le consoló Itachi. Ahora quita esa cara o te irá mal.

Casi de inmediato la puerta fue abierta por un peliblanco de gafas demasiado joven para ser un empleado en la casa y sin embargo vestido como tal.

- Bienvenidos -dijo dando una reverencia- el señor Orochimaru los está esperando dentro.

- Gracia Kabuto –le respondió Itachi haciendo uso de su memoria excepcional para recordar su nombre, hacía ya muchos años que no pisaban esa casa.

Después de darle las llaves a Kabuto para que se hiciera cargo del equipaje, ambos hermanos se dispusieron a entrar. No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un par de fríos brazos blancos los estrecharon en un abrazo, que poseía la misma fuerza que el dado por una boa, dejándolos sin aire.

- ¡Sasu-chan! ¡Tachi-tachi! –Los recibió una siseante voz cantarina- ¡Mis lindos sobrinitos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!

- Hola tío Orochi murmuraron al mismo tiempo con dificultad llamando al otro con el apodo otorgado de antaño.

- Mírense nada más –sonrió soltándolos para poder observarlos mejor- ya son todos unos caballeritos. Todavía recuerdo cuando eran más pequeños y ni siquiera alcanzaban la mesa de la cocina. ¡Eran toda una mini lindura!...

Orochimaru comenzó a hablar de los viejos tiempos sin detenerse un momento a respirar. Mientras tanto ambos menores lo miraban aburridos asintiendo a todo lo que decía el mayor sin tener idea de qué decir.

- Aniki, ¿No tiene botón de apagado? –le susurró el más pequeño a Itachi en el oído.

- No, no lo tiene –intervino otra voz en la habitación. Un joven de casi la misma edad que Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en la estancia. Su cabello azabache era corto y su piel completamente pálida contrastaba con éste a la perfección mientras su expresión era pasiva y sonriente- pero se calla si le tocas…

- ¡SAI! –le regañó la voz de Orochimaru molesto impidiéndole terminar con la frase- No sea descortés.

Una sola mirada bastó para que el joven obedeciera.

- Lo lamento –se disculpó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa- es un placer tenerlos aquí primos.

- Hola Sai –saludó Itachi por cortesía

Sai no había cambiado en absoluto, ni en apariencia o personalidad. Itachi enarcó una de sus cejas al mirar a Orochimaru y Sai, uno al lado del otro sonriendo, eso de que Sai era su hijo jamás se lo tragaría, para él que Sai era adoptado. Aunque debía admitir que por más mínima que fuera sí compartían un par de características, tal vez en todo lo demás el chico se parecía demasiado a su madre. Y a todo eso ¿Quién era su madre?... prefería dejarlo así.

- Creo que ustedes dos deben estar hambrientos –le regresó a la realidad la voz de su tío- Vamos, vamos, Kabuto ya debe tener preparada la mesa.

Los guió hasta la cocina donde todos tomaron asiento e iniciaron una nueva conversación, o al menos Orochimaru lo hizo. Todo transcurrió con "normalidad", más de la que esperaban admitían Sasuke e Itachi. Acostumbrarse a ese lugar no iba a ser tan difícil, pensó Itachi mientras observaba a Sasuke pelear con Sai por uno de los comentarios inoportunos del segundo.

Ese era el principio de su nueva vida.

_Continuará…_

**Notas Finales:**

Kyaaaaaaa! Esto me quedó mucho más largo de lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

Fasa: ¬¬ 1ª vez que escribes algo decentemente largo.

=_= Nyaaa~ como lo ven el fic está un poco fuera de lo normal…

Fasa: Qué esperaban de un AU ¬¬

Pues sí, y recuerden si hay algo que les gustaría agregar, modificar y simplemente comentar lo pueden dejar en sus comentarios y hacerme muy feliz. Ustedes son los que me ayudan a construir la historia!

Fasa: Cursi ¬¬

Matta nee! Nanoda n_n


End file.
